Nuestro secreto
by JaviSN
Summary: Naruto ya es Hokage de la aldea oculta de la Hoja y no ha vuelto a ver a Sasuke desde la pelea en el valle del Fin. Un día se encuentran e intercambian algo más que golpes y palabras. Es así como comienza un romance a escondidas de Taka y la aldea entera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Quisiera agradecer a las beta-readers que me ayudaron, cuando creí que no podría sacar este fic adelante: **Amaia Russo**, **Antheia's Maiden**, **Camila Caicedo** y a **Maki** (o **kurozumi** o.o)-

* * *

"**Nuestro Secreto"**

_Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos para quitar esa imagen de mi mente. Estaba tan sudoroso que las sábanas se pegaban a mi cuerpo dificultándome salir de la cama. Las fuertes palpitaciones seguían golpeando mi pecho de forma casi dolorosa, y mi miembro… bueno, mi miembro no estaba precisamente flácido. Estaba duro como una roca produciéndome un dolor extremadamente punzante.

Me dirigí inmediatamente al baño para calmar mis bajos instintos, pero odio el agua helada, así que decidí cortar por lo sano bajando mi erección con mi propia mano. Solo para saber si funcionaría, traté de pensar en una chica, pero tuvo cierto efecto interesante. La rigidez comenzó a irse de forma enloquecedora, dándome a entender que ya no hay remedio y de que el sueño que acababa de tener era hasta premonitorio.

―¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? ―me pregunté a viva voz.

Salí del baño para sentarme en el borde de la cama. Pasé mis cansadas manos por mi rostro y suspirando me pregunté si es que acaso mi subconsciente tenía realmente algo de tacto para decirme de forma directa (y no con torturantes y eróticos sueños húmedos) que me gustaban los hombres. También me pregunté por qué no se veía reflejado en la realidad, ya que toda la villa creía que yo era el "toro Uzumaki" o el "león Uzumaki", pero la cierta realidad es que era el… "gatito-por-favor-denme-duro Uzumaki".

A mis cortos dieciocho años aún era virgen. Eso ya era suficiente para pensar que algo raro sucedía conmigo, pero nunca nadie sospechó de mí, ya que lo disfrazaba con mi supuesta atracción hacia Sakura. Ella era un escudo para que nadie y menos mis amigos supieran que era lo que yo realmente deseaba. Era solo Kakashi-sensei quien sabía acerca de mi "situación", ya que me tomó por sorpresa un día haciendo… creo que esa será una historia para otro día.

En ese momento sonó mi celular. Al tomarlo vi titilar el nombre de Shikamaru; el consejero del Hokage, mi consejero. Ese pensamiento hizo desviar mis ojos hacia una túnica blanca con tonos rojos colgada en la pared junto a un kunai de tres astas.

―¿Diga? ―pregunté colocando el aparato en mi oído.

―Naruto, ¿te desperté?

Miré mi reloj de mesa asegurándome de que no fuera demasiado temprano. Genial. Eran las nueve de la mañana y todo gracias al excitante sueño húmedo que no deseaba volver a tener. O al menos mi consciente, mi subconsciente es otro asunto.

―Estoy bien, dime ―mentí.

―Necesito tu ayuda con el nieto del Sandaime ―dijo con voz abatida.

―Explícate ―exigí poniéndome de pie.

―Se trata de una misión de rango C, fuera de la aldea, y Konohamaru…

Mientras trataba de comprender la urgencia del asunto, una gotita resbalaba por mi sien. ¿Qué acaso no podía aguantarse un día sin meterse en problemas?

Luego de escucharlo, me alisté inmediatamente con lo necesario. Salí por la ventana para saltar al tejado de la casa siguiente y así seguir con mi camino hacia la torre Hokage.

Al llegar me encontré a Shikamaru, Moegi, Udon y a Konohamaru cruzado de brazos, sentado en el suelo y despotricando en mi contra.

―¡Para ser Hokage se necesita un cerebro! ―exclamaba mientras me iba acercando―. ¿Es que no entiende que ya no soy un niño? Será burro.

―Konohamaru-kun, ya cállate, Naruto-sama está aquí ―le contestó su amiga.

―Gracias Moegi, pero no es necesario ―dije a la chica. Luego miré al de la bufanda con cierto cabreo. Él hizo lo mismo, hasta que fuimos advertidos por la mirada de su compañera de equipo―. Bien, bien ¿qué quieres? ―pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Konohamaru se levantó para luego apuntarme con el dedo―. Esta misión es una mierda, queremos otra.

Me froté la sien con molestia. ―Es lo que hay ―respondí.

―¡Mentira! ―gritó el Honorable nieto agarrándome de mi chamarra, por lo que le solté un coscorrón. Mientras se retorcía en el suelo me acerqué al Nara para consultarle acerca del resto de las misiones, que (para mí no tan grata sorpresa) eran todas de rango S y en el país del sonido, por lo tanto imposibles de realizar para este equipo con tan poca experiencia. Fue en ese momento cuando me pregunté cómo lograba soportarme la vieja Tsunade.

Cuando estuve a punto de caerme rendido sobre mi asiento, una extraña sensación me hizo levantarme de exabrupto. Alguien desconocido había cruzado la barrera de protección que había colocado alrededor de la villa, pero ¿quién la cruzaría de forma tan precipitada? Me quedé mirando la pared fijamente, pensando y buscando el punto por donde habría entrado. Al no conocer de quien se trataba, me acerqué a la ventana, pero no vi a nadie alarmarse. Solo Shikamaru advirtió cierta preocupación en mí.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó haciéndome entender que no había presentido nada. Debía ser quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a ocupar el modo sennin.

Fui hacia la puerta, no sin antes decirle a mi consejero que se encargara de la situación del equipo de Ebisu, provocándole al Nara un aneurisma.

―¡Naruto! ―escuche gritar a Shikamaru al tiempo que yo salía del despacho para dirigirme hacia el techo de la torre, donde sabia tendría la mejor vista para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Me apresuré hasta llegar al borde de tal precipicio, pero… todo estaba normal. No había destrucción, no había muertes. Entonces ¿que era esa horrible sensación?, ¿por qué me sentía tan alterado?

Empuñé mi mano sintiéndome nervioso. Al concentrarme, lograba sentir el chakra del desconocido, que era extremadamente fuerte. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme nuevamente y sentir de donde provenía. Luego ocupe un jutsu de tele transportación, por lo que casi logré alcanzarlo. Lamentablemente predijo mis movimientos dándose inmediatamente a la fuga.

Cruzó la barrera de protección alrededor de la aldea, pero no tenía pensado dejarlo escapar tan fácil. Lo seguí hasta casi pisarle los talones, pero lo único que lograba atisbar era una mancha negra saltar por los árboles a una velocidad sónica.

Al pensar nuevamente en su chakra, mi subconsciente abrió agresivamente una puerta olvidada que me trajo recuerdos de mi infancia. Me agarré instintivamente el pecho, pues presentí de quien se trataba. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar helado y mi cabeza hacía como un tambor. Si me detenía en ese momento le pondría fin a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero la curiosidad y la excitación me obligaban a seguir adelante. Sin dar más rodeos apresuré el paso hasta quedar separados por unos escasos cien metros. De pronto se detuvo, por lo que disminuí mi velocidad inmediatamente.

Bajé del árbol lentamente hasta tocar con mis pies el suelo. No podía avanzar sobre los arboles porque sería fácilmente localizado. Fui a tientas guiándome entre la espesa hierba gracias al poder de su chakra. Me fui acercando, pero aun no lograba verlo. Di suavemente un par de pasos más hasta por fin divisarlo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar de quien se trataba.

Era él. Era Uchiha Sasuke.

Leves rayos de sol, que lograban atravesar el follaje de los árboles, lo alumbraban acogedoramente. Su pelo, su piel, su mirada autosuficiente que lo caracterizaba cuando era niño: todo seguía como lo recordaba. Todo seguía igual a la última vez que lo había visto, en nuestra lucha en el Valle del Fin.

Mi corazón se aceleró de forma que no pude controlar. Me derrumbé y con mis manos tuve que apoyarme en el árbol a mi lado. Me quedé donde estaba a la espera de que hiciera su primer movimiento, pero lo hice yo, es decir, lo hizo la ramita que acababa de pisar. Rápidamente me sobresalté dejando notar mi posición exacta.

Sasuke se puso en alerta e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba. Lo vi desenvainar su sable para luego desaparecer. Mis manos inconscientemente golpearon el suelo con rabia. Inhalé y exhalé para colmar mis pulmones de aire, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible, estaba demasiado nervioso.

―¿Buscabas algo? ―preguntó detrás de mí sorprendiéndome.

Presuroso salté hasta dejarnos lo bastante lejos, pero sin perderlo de vista. Apoyé mi mano en el pasto, pues estaba demasiado conmocionado para poder mantenerme en pie. Sasuke se acercó a paso lento, pero luché con mi corazón para mantenerme en mi lugar esperándolo. Logré reincorporarme, aguardando a que se provocara una pelea.

Se mantuvo a unos cinco metros de mí observando la túnica de Hokage que llevaba puesta―. Así que los rumores eran ciertos… Hokage ―dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Pude sentir como su chakra comenzaba a disminuir muy lentamente. Eso me decía que estaba bajando la guardia o no deseaba luchar. ―Ya no perteneces a mi aldea… puedes decirme solo Naruto ―respondí. Él sonrió de medio lado.

―No me importaría matarte entonces, pero lo dejaremos para otro momento —dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario al mío.

―¡Espera! ―exclamé empuñando mis manos. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir desesperada.

―¿Qué quieres? Usuratonkachi ―dijo cabreado.

―Pelea conmigo ―Comencé a sacarme mi túnica sin perderlo de vista.

―Si eso quieres ―susurró lanzándose velozmente para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo mientras yo lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se agachó tratando de volcarme con su pie, pero fui lo bastante rápido y logré saltar antes de tiempo. Él tomó mi brazo desde su lugar para aventarme al césped, pero conseguí caer con mis pies. Al seguir con su mano en mi brazo, la usé como torque para poder aventarlo al árbol de más allá.

―¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! ―Hice copias de mi mismo para mejorar mi perspectiva, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya no se encontraba donde debería, sino que detrás de mí. Una de mis copias lanzó un kunai en mi dirección para yo poder desviarla y así darle al vengador, pero él se movió conmigo esquivando así el arma. Pasó su brazo por mi cuello con el fin de asfixiarme, pero lancé un codazo hacia atrás dejándolo sin aire. En ese mismo momento, otro Kage Bunshin se tiró desde un árbol hacia Sasuke, pero éste lo hizo desaparecer con electricidad que emanó de su cuerpo.

Al lanzarse nuevamente hacia mí, alcancé a detenerlo con mis manos. Aplicó mucha más fuerza, provocando que mi pies se deslizasen lentamente hacia atrás. Manchas negras empezaron a recorrer su cuello y la mitad de su rostro, indicándome que había comenzado a liberar el sello maldito. Yo sentí como el calor del Kyuubi se apoderaba de mí, haciendo que mis celestes ojos tomaran un color rojizo y que las marcas en mis mejillas se acentuaran cada vez más.

Por mi mente pasaron miles de recuerdos de mi niñez: entrenamientos, juegos, luchas. Las tantas veces en que mi «ahora oponente» y yo habíamos peleado y las tantas veces en que nos habíamos reconciliado con un simple _olvídalo._

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en una conversación interminable. Las palabras sobraban.

Desconecté mi mirada desviándola hacia abajo. Mi atención entonces, se centró en su blanca camisa abierta, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Observé su esculpido pecho que me bombardeaba de impuros pensamientos. Como un hechizo.

Subí rápidamente mis ojos sin dejar de examinar su pálido cuerpo. Al llegar a su cuello sentí ganas de morderlo y no dejar ningún lugar sin explorar. Pensar eso provocó un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. Me di cuenta de mi error, pues en su rostro se posaba una burlona sonrisa. Ese gesto me apoderó, retorciéndome aun más si cabía. La rabia emergió como un volcán en erupción, es por eso que lo empujé con fuerza separándonos al instante.

Esa propia reacción me descuidó por unos instantes, pero no hubo un ataque de regreso. Sasuke había saltado a un árbol y aparentemente con la intención de irse.

―¿Es que ahora te has vuelto un cobarde? ―pregunté, pero ni se molestó en responderme.

Cuando se iba retirando, fueron sus simples palabras de despedida las que determinaron que esta historia debía terminar adornada con la muerte del vengador: ―Lo siento por haberte calentado… dobe.

―_Maldito el día en que naciste_ ―pensé cerrando mis manos con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarme de esa manera y luego tener el descaro de retirarse? Nadie se metía con un Uzumaki y vivía para contarlo. Como nota mental me propuse que al llegar a casa debía pensar mejor si Sasuke era o no una excepción a esa regla. Ya se había metido conmigo incontables veces.

―¡Repítelo y haré que te arrepientas con los puñetazos que te daré! ―grité hacia su posición.

Pude ver, a pesar de que él se encontraba de espaldas a mí, que sonreía satisfecho por mi predecible reacción. Comencé a juntar chakra en mis manos para reventarlo con mis puños, pero él ya había comenzado a saltar a los árboles siguientes. El desgraciado estaba arrancando. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera debía terminar esta pelea. Se había vuelto de vida o muerte. Así que lo único que pude pensar para que por lo menos se diera la vuelta, fue provocarlo con uno de sus cuantos puntos débiles. Su poder.

―¿Temes que el último sobreviviente del gran clan Uchiha… ―Como predije, se detuvo para esperar a que yo terminara la frase ―… sea derrotado por un Uzumaki?

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, porque con fuerza desmesurada vino en mi dirección para lanzar un potente puñetazo hacia mi estómago. Perdí el equilibrio y caí con fuerza hacia atrás. Él, hecho una fuera, se agachó hasta quedar sobre mío, para luego tomarme de la ropa y levantarme. Su sharingan me observó colérico, pero eso no alcanzó para intimidarme. Inclusive esperé a que lanzara otro puñetazo para, de paso, provocarme aún más.

Solo después de un rato caí en la cuenta de que sus labios se encontraban muy cerca de los míos. _―¡Maldita la hora en que comencé a tener estos pensamientos!_ ―pensé angustiado.

Sin imaginármelo, él comenzó a bajar la mirada. Empezó con las marcas en mis mejillas, para luego observar por segundos mi boca ―. ¿Qué tanto ves? ―pregunté nervioso.

Decir eso suscité a que sonriera con arrogancia. Mierda, el cabrón sabía cómo manejarme.

Una vez noté que Sasuke se estaba acercando cada vez más, me pregunté qué tan trastocada tenía yo la realidad. Sentía que estaba a milímetros de mis labios, hasta podía experimentar su aliento chocar con mi boca. Mi corazón se aceleró cual colegiala y hasta la idea de reducir a la nada esa escasa distancia surcó mi mente.

Nos empujamos y saltamos creando un gran trecho entre nosotros, así recomponiendo un poco nuestra dignidad. Nos volvimos a mirar desafiantes, en posición para seguir con este encuentro. Pero la imagen de nosotros dos cerca, casi abrazados y a punto de besarnos seguía calando profundo en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué esperaba: cerrar los ojitos y que aparecieran fuegos artificiales? No señor.

Salté veloz hacia él con mi mano empuñada, pero Sasuke, en un rápido movimiento alcanzó a tomarla y a utilizarla para lanzarme al piso. Estrellé todo mi cuerpo en el suelo, pero eso no era suficiente para dejarme vencer. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí hacia el Uchiha al tiempo que comencé a juntar chakra en mi mano, formándose así una esfera de viento. Logré ver como él también vino rápido en mi dirección con chakra eléctrico acumulado en su mano. Chocamos nuestros poderes, pero no alcanzaron a causar mayor daño, porque entre ellos se absorbieron en un extraño fenómeno―. Te has salvado… ―mascullé tratando de acumular más energía en mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuve listo nuevamente, corrí rápido y lo tomé por los hombros aventándolo a un árbol. Me quedó mirando expectante a cualquier cosa que hiciera. Colocó sus manos en mis brazos haciendo fuerza, sujetándome. Al yo tenerlo acorralado, sus movimientos se hicieron limitados, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era morderse el labio inferior _―¿morderse el labio inferior?, ¡hijo de perra!_ ―pensé. ¡Su mirada! ¡Sus labios! ¡Ese gesto! Todo me desafiaba a pensar en voz alta.

―Vuelve a hacer eso y te muerdo la boca ―dije enceguecido por la excitación. _―¡Mierda, pero si seré imbécil! ―_exclamé para mis adentros.

―Entonces hazlo dobe.

―_¿Ah...? _

_

* * *

_

_Primero, espero sea de su agrado mi historia, y segundo, acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios hechos con respeto._

_Gracias.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nuestro Secreto"**

_Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

―Vuelve a hacer eso y te muerdo la boca ―dije enceguecido por la excitación. _―¡Mierda, pero si seré imbécil! ―_exclamé para mis adentros.

―Entonces hazlo dobe.

―_¿Ah...? _

Sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de mi aturdimiento, tomé la boca del teme y la saboreé por dos segundos. Al soltarla nos miramos estupefactos. Él, que había soltado su agarre de mis brazos, me tomó con más fuerza y me tiró al suelo dejándome confundido. Luego se lanzó hacia mi volviendo a tomar mis labios, pero completamente enloquecido. Yo "_inconscientemente"_ le respondí de igual manera, dando vueltas por el suelo, tratando de saber quién era el que debía tomar el control.

Así mismo, la pelea continuó igual. Cada vez que teníamos oportunidad, nos volvíamos a golpear o tratábamos de asfixiar al otro. Esto, más que una amorosa lucha de amantes, era una pelea por la dignidad. Y yo, más que Sasuke, no podía permitir que volviera a besarme. ¡Era Hokage, por Dios! ¡Y él un vengador!

Ese era el pensamiento que trataba de grabarme a fuego en mi mente, pero mi cuerpo tenía vida propia y se empeñaba por hacer lo contrario. Tomando algo de la poca consciencia que me quedaba, lo golpeé fuerte en el vientre, provocando que se curvara de dolor. Pero no era suficiente, porque inmediatamente se reincorporó tomándome del cuello de mi chaqueta para acercarme a él. Nuestras respiraciones volvieron a encontrarse a centímetros de distancia y ¡Uy! Si no hubiera sido tan atractivo ya le hubiera golpeado el rostro, pero en vez de eso mis brazos rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí para chocar intensamente nuestros labios. Cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y agresivo, Sasuke colocó sus manos en mi cintura provocando ligeros espasmos en mis zonas bajas.

Bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero y apretándolo me levanto para juntarnos, más si cabía, contra un árbol. El erótico movimiento que hacía con su cadera ocasionaba escalofríos en mi espina dorsal.

―Tienes derecho a gemir como niña ―susurró arrogante en mi oído para luego sonreír burlonamente, pero sabía que yo no dejaría que eso quedara así.

Lo tiré al suelo, pero él tiró de mí haciendo que me derrumbara con él debajo de mí. Lancé un fuerte derechazo que detuvo con su izquierda. Nuestros brazos forcejearon al tiempo que el Uchiha acercaba nuevamente su rostro al mío para lamer mi labio superior. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro para que "_salieran"_ de mi mente esos pensamientos impuros.

Aprovechándose completamente de mi momento de debilidad, me tomó colocándome debajo de él ganando la pelea. Luego, tomó mis manos para posicionarlas cada una al lado de mi cabeza, prohibiéndome así el movimiento. Sus profundos ojos negros me examinaron entusiastas, y ellos junto a su boca, bajaron hasta mi cuello donde la última saboreaba e intercalaba con pequeñas mordeduras.

No quería gemir, pero el muy imbécil estaba haciendo que me estremeciera debajo suyo.

―Suéltame ―dije dando pequeños empujoncitos en sus hombros para que no siguiera degustando mi cuello, en un intento de recomponerme. Aunque sabía que ya era bastante tarde.

Una de sus manos se colocó en mi nuca y la otra rodeó mi cadera―. No pareces resistirte ―dijo haciendo gala de toda su arrogancia y superioridad. Lo peor es que estaba en lo cierto, ya que mi mente seguía invadiendo de moral y buenas costumbres a mi cuerpo, pero este trataba de resistirse por todos los medios hasta el final.

No quise responder a su extrema soberbia, ya que deseaba dedicarme a probar nuevamente su boca. Demandé sus labios salvajemente hasta que por falta de aire y muy a nuestro pesar debimos separarnos.

Nuestras respiraciones volvieron a encontrarse agitadas. Nuestras mejillas llevaban un ligero rubor a causa del calor que emitían nuestros cuerpos y las caricias se hacían más provocativas y seductoras provocando un color perlado en nuestra piel a causa del sudor. Sasuke comenzó a bajarme el cierre de mi chamarra, dejándome con una camiseta negra que no demoró en sacar también. Paseo sus manos por mi pecho y mi cintura al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

―Uchiha bastardo ―dije forzando la situación hasta cambiar finalmente de posiciones, pues no tenía pensado ser el dominado. Me arrimé para tomar su cuello por toda su extensión. ¡Dios! Ya no podía contener más las ganas de tenerlo entre mis piernas.

Mis manos tomaron su cintura entretanto mis labios probaban su boca una vez más. Él se dejó libremente. Me alejé un poco para morder el borde de su mandíbula hasta seguir hacia abajo, por su pecho. Besé su abdomen de forma precavida, mientras miraba su rostro. Ese gesto ocasionó un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo sobre su níveo rostro. Luego subí para seguir con sus labios, él se levantó un poco, por lo que me senté sobre él.

El beso comenzó a hacerse más sugerente cuando, ya no aguantando más, tomó mi cadera presionándola contra la suya, haciéndome entender que tenía un problema y deseaba resolverlo conmigo. Nos acostamos uno al lado del otro tocando la entrepierna contraria de cada uno. Fuimos ahogando nuestros gemidos en cada beso y él colocándose sutilmente sobre mío, comenzó a bajar mi pantalón y yo el suyo haciendo que nuestras erecciones se tocaran ligeramente. Sasuke cerró los ojos extasiado para luego morderse el labio inferior de forma muy sensual. Al ver ese gesto, una satisfactoria punzada recorrió hasta mis piernas.

Ya que la locura se había apoderado de nosotros, tomamos el miembro del contrario para comenzar un movimiento frenético. Exigió mi boca empujada por su otra mano en mi nuca y así nos quedamos, conteniendo nuestros excitados jadeos y gemidos mientras el contacto se hacía más potente. Jadeando, susurré sobre sus labios que mi termino estaba próximo, él, por ende; aumentó el vaivén de su mano, excediendo mi límite y el suyo. Lo imité hasta que culminamos en un satisfactorio e indecente orgasmo.

Choqué mi frente contra la suya en un suave contacto hasta regularizar nuestras respiraciones.

Solo hasta pasado un buen rato mi mente comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina preguntándome que mierda había hecho. Mi pecho se oprimía confuso por no haber tenido la capacidad de controlarme. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme, esto había sido completamente consentido. Sin saber muy bien que decir, escupí lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

―Lo siento, yo… _me dejé llevar _―dije terminando la oración en un susurro. Claramente, Sasuke no tenía ni la menor intención de responderme. Y como podía dudarlo, si para él su orgullo y dignidad eran lo más importante… y conmigo, todo había quedado por el suelo.

Nos levantamos hasta quedar uno frente al otro. Fruncí el seño al comprender que no tenía intenciones de por lo menos inmutarse a lo que había ocurrido. Su rostro parecía impasible, no había gestos en él. Ni siquiera pestañeaba ¡Ah, mierda! Esa maldita indiferencia me dolía más que todo. ¿Y qué era lo que esperaba, en realidad?

―¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! ―insistí agobiado por la cantidad de sensaciones que albergaba en ese instante mi mente y mi corazón.

El azabache me miró fijo. Sus oscuras pupilas me penetraron ilusionándome por momentos, pero inmediatamente se dio la vuelta controlándose.

Antes de que mi voz se quebrara, logré pronunciar aquellas palabras que torcieron mi estómago―. ¿Te avergüenzas? ―su seño se arrugó ante la pregunta. Luego sus ojos se elevaron para observar el firmamento instalado sobre nosotros, notando así el oscuro manto que nos había cubierto.

―Debo irme… ―concluyó mostrándome su amplia espalda.

―¡Nuevamente te acobardas, teme! ―Tomé su brazo en un vano intento para que se quedara. Para que no se fuera y me dejara con esta horrible sensación, pero lo saqué inmediatamente, pues el mínimo contacto provocaba en mi un escalofrío.

―¿Quién dice que me acobardo, usuratonkachi? ―preguntó retornando y observándome furioso.

―¡Ignorándome imbécil! ―grité envalentonándome y tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros. Mis ojos se posaron firmes sobre los suyos.

―Naruto… ―masculló conteniéndose. Dio un molesto bufido al tiempo que se soltaba de mi agarre. No hice esfuerzos por detenerlo, ya que siempre me había costado obtener una respuesta suya. Y me imaginé que más si provenía de una situación como ésta.

―Bien, si es así como lo quieres… ―dije abatido dejando caer pesadamente mis manos. ―Sé que nunca estaré a tu altura ―pronuncié en silencio.

―¡Maldición, que no se trata de eso! ―exclamó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para friccionarla sobre su pelo.

―¿¡Entonces porqué tu rostro demuestra lo contrario! ―Sus cejas se arrugaron procesando una respuesta inteligente, pero nada salió de su boca. ―Lo sabía… ―dije decepcionado.

―¡Qué coño sabías! ―exclamó agresivamente.

―Que lo que sucedió… para ti no vale nada.

―¿Qué no vale n…? Bien… si es así como piensas ¡dime día y hora usuratonkachi para demostrarte lo contrario! ―clamó con los puños apretados. _―¿Demostrarme… lo contrario?_ ―pensé. Mi mente procesaba la escasa información que me estaba dando, pero no la comprendía del todo. ¡Es como si hubiera colapsado! ¡Joder, di algo Naruto!

―¡Jueves ocho y treinta! ―respondí dejándome atónito.

―¡Bien! ―gritó saltando al árbol que estaba frente a nosotros.

―¡BIEN! ―vociferé terminando la discusión con un más que claro rubor en la cara, pero preguntándome: ¿Qué mierda había hecho?

Me di la vuelta dignamente para saltar al árbol del frente, pero por supuesto preguntándome: ¿Qué coño había pasado?

Miré hacia tras asegurándome de que el Uchiha ya se hubiera ido y así era. No había rastros de su presencia. Solo la esencia de su cuerpo esparcida en la hierba.

La confusión volvió a mí al recordar la reciente conversación. Cerré mis ojos con intensidad y me mordí la lengua para no dejar escapar un alarido que se producía desde el fondo de mis pulmones.

―_¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡por qué me humillaba de esa manera! ¿¡Por qué debía creer en sus palabras, si lo único que le importaba era su venganza!_ ―gritaba en mi interior. ―_No más…_ ―me dije. Pero cuando me sostuve en el árbol siguiente, tomé el tronco con mis dos manos y ensarté mi cabeza en él. Un hilito de sangre recorrió mi cara, que limpié inmediatamente. _―¿Y por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo?_ ―terminé preguntándome.

Cuando ya había avanzado un par de kilómetros, comencé a darme cuenta que me sentía bastante ligero. Golpeé mi cabeza con mi puño al notar lo estúpido que era por haber olvidado la sagrada túnica de Hokage en… "el lugar de los hechos". Pensar eso me inundó de escalofríos la espalda. Me devolví, pero fue inútil, no estaba en ningún lugar. Aun así, no importaba tanto, en momentos como ese era mejor llegar a la aldea lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar vi que todo estaba en orden, así que me di el lujo de ir a casa para desplomarme sobre mi cama cuanto antes. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en el bosque, se quedaba en el bosque. Junto con los pensamientos de volver a verlo y la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto: ¡todo debía quedarse en el bosque!

¡¿Y por qué coño lo estaba dudando? Primero que todo estaba la aldea, nada me haría cambiar de opinión…

Bien, lo estaba dudando ¡pero solo un poco!

Bien, lo estaba dudando bastante, pero ¡argh! Es Sasuke. Era mi mejor amigo… era.

―¡Por qué soy tan jodidamente impulsivo! ―grité golpeando la pared de mi habitación hasta sentirme un poco más aliviado. Luego me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo. Lo examiné mientras la imagen de cierto moreno retornaba a mi cabeza haciéndome sentir algo más que frágil. Un cosquilleo en mi estómago me hizo cambiar abruptamente de posición. Cerré mis ojos firmemente para tratar de olvidar, pero solo lograba liberar más recuerdos de mi inverosímil encuentro con Sasuke. Lo peor era, que a pesar de no proponérmelo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la imagen del azabache. Cuestión que me abrumaba.

Comencé a tocarme tímidamente la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón, pero a mi mente llegó fugazmente cierto pelirrojo y la promesa de llamarlo. Me levanté para buscar el teléfono celular, pero como siempre no lograba encontrarlo. Busqué en la cocina, en el baño y en todos los rincones habidos y por haber, pero solo cuando sentí un -¡crack!- me dije: ―no me gustó como sonó eso ―miré hacia mi pie y vi el celular partido en dos, unido solo por un delgado cablecito.

―Mierda, y ahora como lo arreglo ―Lo tomé con cuidado y lo puse sobre la mesa. Seguía prendido, lo que me decía que aun estaba operativo. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio al notarlo. Marqué las teclas de un pedazo del aparato y las teclas del otro pedazo para llamar a Gaara y así conversar sobre el tratado que estaba en conversaciones entre Konoha y Suna. Si los tratados llevaran imágenes explicativas o trajeran algún tipo de video explicativo, no sería necesario llamar al Kazekage, pero sí lo es, porque del famoso tratado no entiendo ni el título. Tratado Comercial. ¿Qué me dice eso? ¡A mí, nada!

Mientras débilmente sonaba el tono de llamada, recordé la vez que fuimos a comprar nuestros celulares. Lo bueno era que habíamos alcanzado una excelente promoción ¡Pack unidos! Con eso podíamos llamarnos por una cierta cantidad de minutos gratis. Y gracias a eso también, nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Además era divertido escuchar al pelirrojo pelearse con el aparato y apretar botones sin necesidad mientras maldecía. Creo que la tecnología no iba con él.

Luego de esperar un rato, alguien que no es Gaara contestó.

―¿Diga? ―dijo una voz que reconocí como la de su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

―Kankuro, soy Naruto ¿está el Kazekage? ―Escuché el murmullo de mucha gente que seguramente eran sus ayudantes o consejeros. Pasó un rato hasta que Kankuro volvió a retomar la llamada.

―Dice que luego irá a tu casa.

―¿¡Están en Konoha! ―exclamé sorprendido. Como siempre, yo era el único que no sabía que el pelirrojo había llegado. Y seguramente por el murmullo, había llegado con todo su séquito de guardias.

―Creímos que te habían avisado, como no estuviste en la mañana…

Es verdad, en la mañana me había estado revolcando con Sasuke. ¡Mierda!

―B-bien ―dije nervioso, ―entonces dile que lo esperaré.

―Entendido ―terminó el de las marionetas para luego cortar la llamada. Me quedé con el teléfono en la oreja escuchando el pito de término. ―_Y ahora que excusa invento_ ―pensé mientras me dedicaba a ordenar un poco mi casa.

Cuando tuve todo listo me recosté nuevamente sobre mi cama para descansar un rato, pero mi mente comenzó a divagar lamentablemente para mí. El recuerdo del bosque se marcaba más fuerte cuando mezclaba sentimientos. Mi corazón se aceleró ligeramente al evocar por primera vez desde que ocurrieron; sus besos, su tacto e inclusive su apasionada e inexperta forma de moverse contra mí. En seguida mi cuerpo exigió cierto contacto que no iba a dar a gusto, pero no me encontraba en posición para impedírselo.

Me dirigí a paso rápido al baño para desfogar el calentón que estaba construyendo de solo pensar en su cuerpo y en su mano moviéndose alrededor de mi miembro.

―¡Ah maldición! ―Golpeé la muralla del baño con mi cabeza, apoyándome en ella. Con mi mano derecha apreté mi entrepierna con fuerza despidiendo así humillantes jadeos. Bajé el cierre de mi chamarra para dar paso libre en mi pecho a mi otra mano. Gotas de sudor cayeron desde mi frente ocasionando mi pronta desesperación. Mi bajo abdomen tomó temperatura al tiempo que aumenté el vaivén de mi mano. Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento por callar mis gemidos, sin embargo, era aire lo que más necesitaba para calmarme.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada se escuchó como una advertencia. Me apresuré en terminar para recibir a mi invitado, pero el pelirrojo ya se había adelantado. Ahora daba leves golpecitos a la puerta del baño.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Nuestro Secreto"**

_Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada se escuchó como una advertencia. Me apresuré en terminar para recibir a mi invitado, pero el pelirrojo ya se había adelantado. Ahora daba leves golpecitos a la puerta del baño.

Tiré la cadena y desodorante por todas partes. ―Ya voy ―clamé tan nervioso que el tarro de desodorante se me deslizó de las manos causando un tremendo alboroto acústico.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Gaara desde fuera del baño.

―Sí, ya salgo ―Me lavé las manos rápido y al salir me encontré con el Kage de la Arena sentado en mi comedor con una taza de café humeante recién hecho.

―Pareces saliendo de una paja, Naruto ―El pelirrojo escupió el sorbo que comenzaba a tragarse, mientras yo saltaba hasta pegarme al techo.

―¡Maldito seas Sai! ―grité llevándome una mano al corazón, ―no entres así a las casas ajenas.

Lo apunté con mi dedo acusador, pues estaba encaramado en mi ventana con un rollo en sus manos. ―Además… no digas esas cosas, que perviertes a Gaara-chan ―dije eso colocando mis manos sobre los oídos del Kazekage ganándome de su parte una mirada de indignación y de paso un adorable sonrojo.

Sai sonrió de manera cínica, para luego entrar a mi habitación y entregarme el rollo con seguramente información para el Kage de visita. ―Me dijeron que estaría aquí ―dijo el ANBU.

―En ese caso; gracias Sai, puedes irte ―respondí. El aludido salió por la ventana por donde había entrado.

Abrí el rollo encontrándome con la rutina del pelirrojo para la semana siguiente. ―Naruto… ―dijo Gaara evadiendo mi mirada. Me confundió también el ver su dificultad para hablar en ese instante. ―Si querías privacidad… me hubieras dicho por teléfono que no viniera ―Un intenso rubor se instaló en su cara, por lo que su mirada se fue al piso.

―¡JODER NO! ¡Qué debo hacer para quitarte esa idea de la cabeza! ―exclamé agarrándome el pelo. Lo tomé por los hombros zarandeándolo, diciéndole que no podía confiar en las palabras del traumado de Sai, pero al parecer mis gestos hablaban por sí mismos.

Me calmé un poco al ver el tratado que debíamos estudiar sobre la mesa. En realidad yo debía estudiármelo, Gaara era algo así como un genio. Y es por eso que él está aquí: para explicarme en qué coño debía estar de acuerdo.

Me serví café para luego sentarme frente al pelirrojo. Coloqué mis manos en mis mejillas con los codos sobre la mesa y Gaara captando la indirecta, se puso más cómodo para comenzar a explicarme con experta parsimonia el acuerdo comercial que se estaba realizando entre Konoha y Suna. No es que me importara, pero según Shikamaru (que era parte del Consejo) yo "debía estar al tanto".

Me divertía cuando a veces Gaara utilizaba cucharas y tazas para aclararme mejor el panorama, cuando notaba que mi rostro se hacía indescifrable.

Luego de un par de horas, cuando vio que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, tomó mi cabeza y la depositó suavemente sobre la mesa. Me tapó con una manta y se fue.

.:::::::::.

Al despertarme noté como la baba se me había quedado pegada en toda la cara. Levanté mi cabeza rápidamente y miré hacia todos lados. Me di cuenta entonces, que me había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y el frío de la mañana me entumecía sin clemencia la espalda. Es por eso mismo que me dirigí inmediatamente al baño para empezar el día.

Mis dudas acerca de mi próximo encuentro con el Uchiha habían comenzado junto con la mañana, provocando saltos en todos mis órganos internos. Mi estómago, a medida que me acercaba a la torre Hokage, se revolvía dolorosamente. Eso era, mayoritariamente, porque veía pasar tan rápido el tiempo que sentía que no me daría tiempo para crear algún tipo de estrategia, algún tipo de excusa para _"negarme"_ al encuentro. Hasta el momento, lo más seguro era que terminaría enredándome en cualquier tipo de situación con el azabache. Y no del tipo prudente.

Al llegar al despacho me encontré con Gaara y Sai esperándome para comenzar a autorizar misiones u otro tipo de sandeces. Es por eso que me senté rápido y comencé a tramitar sin apuros, pero es Sai, quien suspicaz como siempre, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en mí. ―Naruto-kun… ¿y la capa de Hokage? ―preguntó inocentón.

Desde que había sido elegido Hokage, había paseado orgulloso la capa que me distinguía como tal. Y que no anduviera con ella puesta, era considerado como algo raro, muy raro. Esperaba que pensaran que simplemente la había olvidado (cuestión que era muy posible debido al tipo de personalidad que tenía), pero no, ellos creían que algo más allá de lo normal me pasaba ese día. Algo que rozaba la enfermedad, así que para ellos, hoy yo estaba enfermo.

Dándoles en el gusto acerca de su posible pensamiento no respondí nada (pues mentir nunca se me ha dado), así que dejé el lápiz a un lado para tumbarme sobre la mesa con mis brazos como almohada y de paso arrugando un par de hojas.

―_Maldita sea mi puta suerte y maldito el Uchiha también_ ―pensé rojo de furia, lo que era fácilmente interpretado como fiebre alta. Gracias a Sasuke y a mí siempre bienvenida calentura todo estaba jodido. Y es solo por eso que maldije su horroroso, pero sensual encanto. Inclusive, ya habría mandado un escuadrón ANBU a seguirlo si no fuera porque quiero volver a sentir su prieto trasero entre mis manos.

―_Un punto a favor del encuentro_ ―pensé abstraído. ¡Ah, Dios mío! ¡Ni si quiera podía concentrarme para inventar el resto de posibles síntomas!

―¡Naruto! ―El sonido de la voz de Sakura me sacó de los pensamientos que me abrumaban en ese momento.― ¿Qué te sucede? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Sakura-chan ―respondí refregándome un ojo mientras veía como se sentaba a un lado del pelirrojo. ―Perdón yo, no me siento muy bien ―dije forzando una voz enferma. Ella me miró con algo de suspicacia, pero luego su semblante cambió a uno comprensivo. Supongo que pensaba que yo debía tener razones para hacerlo.

Y ya que me fue imposible seguir concentrándome, tomé los papeles que debía terminar de leer y salí por la puerta. Decidí entonces tomarme mi tiempo para llegar a casa, tratando de aspirar lo mejor posible el aire de la tarde. En eso estaba cuando tomé una gran bocanada que me trajo el aroma del Ichiraku. Mi estómago rugió al instante, así que dándole en el gusto pasé a comer un par de tazones de ramen. Saludé a los presentes y era solo Ayame quien atendía.

Me saludó cordial como es costumbre, entonces pedí lo de siempre para luego sentarme a esperar. Cuando la hija del viejo dejó el tazón frente mío, Kakashi-sensei se apareció a mi lado.

―Hola Naruto-kun ―saludó jovialmente y levantando una mano al tiempo que colocaba su ojito feliz.

―Hola Kakashi-sensei ―respondí devorando sin cuidado lo que tenía en frente. Luego tomé el bol con mis manos para acercarlo a mi boca y terminarlo. ―¡Aaah! Gracias Ayame-san ―dije colocando el primer bol de ramen sobre la mesilla. Miré a mi profesor tornando mi rostro a uno más serio. ―Sensei… ―comencé. Él se sentó a mi lado pidiendo a la vez el segundo tazón para mí y el primero para él a la encargada.

―Dime Naruto.

―Quisiera hablar sobre… lo que sabes de mi ―Los tazones de ramen llegaron y comenzamos a degustarlos sin perder tiempo.

―¿Ya te has estrenado? ―dijo de forma natural. Es por eso que mi rostro confirió de repente un tono rojizo que no pude controlar.

―¡No, joder! ―exclamé nervioso haciendo tambalear el tazón entre mis manos.

―Ya ya… ―Sonrió divertido por mi reacción a la vez que me daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda con la palma de su mano.―¿Entonces…?

―Es sobre lo que ya le he contado… _de lo que siento_ ―musité despacio para que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación.

―¿Entonces…?

―Bueno… tuve una experiencia ―le dije entre susurros a Kakashi. Y aunque fuera mi sensei esto se estaba volviendo demasiado bochornoso.

―¿Y…? ―siguió el de pelo plateado susurrando igual que yo.

―¡Y lo disfruté maldita sea! ¡Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que tengo uso de razón! ―grité y mi pecho se aceleró al instante. Traté de calmar mis emociones, pero hasta el plato de ramen se me cayó de las manos. ―Mierda, definitivamente soy maricón… ahora sí que sí.

Caí en la cuenta que Ayame-san y el resto de los clientes (que eran solo dos personas), que a mi parecer eran bastantes para armar el cotillón de la semana, me quedaron mirando. Kakashi-sensei sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa. Luego tomó mi brazo y junto con el resto de mi cuerpo me llevó fuera del local para comenzar a caminar hacia donde solo Kami-sama sabía.

Me tomé la cabeza y restregué mis manos en ella confundido. Cerré mis ojos y deseé desaparecer, pero no era suficiente con solo desearlo.

―Naruto ―dijo finalmente mi sensei. ―Toma esto.

De su bolsillo sacó un librillo que yo ya conocía de mis incontables viajes con mi maestro ya fallecido. Miré a Kakashi con una sonrisa forzada y con una gran gotaza en la cabeza. ―Ocúpalo bien ―sentenció serio. ―Y una cosa más.

Mirando la portada del famoso librito que tenían ahora mis manos, donde aparecía el título en letras grandes "Icha Icha Paradise versión Y***" y una imagen de dos jovenzuelos, uno persiguiendo a otro; me pregunté en que podría convertirse esa última petición de mi sensei. Pero no me preocupé demasiado ya que colocó una mano en mi hombro dándome algo de seguridad. ―Escoge a la persona correcta… ―dijo. Luego de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

―_¿Un kage bunshin?_ ―me pregunté. Dios, gracias Kakashi ¿Y que se supone que significaba eso último que me había dicho?

Bueno, supongo que lo cagado, cagado estaba.

Miré hacia todos lados, cual prófugo de la policía, asegurándome que nadie me viera guardando el sucio y famoso librillo en mi chaqueta. Luego salté al tejado del edificio que ante mí se anteponía y me dirigí sin vacilación hacia mi casa.

Al llegar, dejé el indecente ejemplar sobre la mesa para estirarme sobre la cama. Observé el techo preocupado, mientras notaba que el sol del atardecer me calentaba las piernas. Estuve así no se cuanto tiempo hasta que sentí como el brillo de las luces de la calle iluminaban la habitación, dándome a entender que hace tiempo ya había oscurecido. Miré hacia la derecha y me encontré con la mesa y el librillo… llamándome. Para mi mala fortuna mi mente comenzó a merodear sobre los hechos ocurridos el día del _"incidente"_ y que ahora me tenían de esta manera.

―_Sasuke… Uchiha_ ―pensé detenidamente mientras me levantaba para recoger el famoso manual "Icha Icha" de la abandonada mesa. Me volví a recostar con el librillo sostenido sobre mi cabeza. Y cuando noté que mis pensamientos se dirigían al lugar equivocado, me cobijé con una manta para ir cayendo lenta, pero muy lentamente en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

.:::::::::.

Leves rayitos de sol golpetearon mi cara, provocando que la arrugara. Me di vuelta haciendo un gran movimiento y el sonido de algo cayendo de la cama me despertó por completo. Me tomé el rostro pensando que hoy era un nuevo día y que no había nada que temer. Solo debía idear algún tipo de plan para no terminar haciendo el ridículo.

Una vez bañado y aromatizado mi cuerpo, lo miré detenidamente y no porque me estuviera arreglando ¡no! Es solo que necesitaba estar preparado para pelear… sí, eso era. Dejé mi bandana sobre el velador dejando que mis cabellos aun húmedos cayeran levemente sobre mi cara.

¡Dios, lo reconozco! Me estoy arreglando, y si, no he ideado ningún maldito plan de ataque y si, estaba completamente esperanzado en volver a revolcarme con el sexy vengador.

Salí por la ventana para dirigirme a la torre Hokage y terminar de una vez por todas el trabajo pendiente. Abrí la puerta, pero para mi no tan grata sorpresa, me encontré con todo el consejo encabezado por Shikamaru. También estaba el kazekage con sus guardias, que en realidad eran sus hermanos. Y un asiento vacío que supuse era para mí porque Sakura y Sai estaban detrás de él haciendo de guardias.

Todos me miraron mientras estuve parado en la puerta, por lo que me apresuré en llegar a mi puesto.

―Naruto, llegas tarde ―susurró en mi oído la de pelo rosado una vez me senté. Y es porque lo había olvidado por completo. Hoy se firmaba el pacto de comercio entre Suna y Konoha.

―Naruto ¿y tu bandana? ―preguntó Sai despacio mientras Shikamaru comenzaba a exponer el famoso tratado a los presentes. Es verdad, la bandana no la traía puesta. Me toqué la frente instintivamente notando que los mechones que caían en ella aun estaban húmedos. Los llevé hacia un lado despejándola.

Shikamaru seguía hablando mientras yo trataba de poner atención, pero el simple hecho de tratarlo ya se me hacía una tarea enorme. Si la conversación no trataba de una gran pelea donde se debía ocupar una gran cantidad de poder y el chakra de un zorro gigante yo simplemente no prestaba atención, pero esta vez no podía porque el sueño acumulado de anoche al no poder dormir bien me estaba haciendo trizas la cabeza.

Los parpados de mis ojos adquirieron por arte de magia un peso increíble. Si no fuera por esos malditos sueños que me hacen despertar cada media hora yo no estaría cabeceando con la baba colgando, pero hasta que no pude aguantar más, estampé mi cara en la mesa haciendo un sonido sordo. Sakura, quien por su paciencia no se caracteriza, me dio un golpe que me dejó despierto (dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza) por lo menos las cuatro horas siguientes.

Ya a las siete de la tarde, el sol daba sus últimos y grandes destellos dejando la habitación donde nos encontrábamos de color naranja. La ninja médico detrás de mío me pasó la pluma con la que debía firmar y es así como lo hice. Luego de eso Gaara me extendió la mano confirmando la fraternidad entre las dos villas ocultas. Reí mientras lo abrazaba provocando que el pelirrojo se tensara completamente. Lo solté rápidamente para no causarle el famoso tic en el ojo que se le producía cuando alguien tomaba leves ventajas de su cuerpo.

―Lo siento ―dije riendo mientras me frotaba el cabello de mi nuca. Él no mostró ninguna sonrisa, pero sabía que no estaba molesto porque me miró un largo rato. Luego de conocerlo, sabía que esas largas miradas significaban un "_no te preocupes, si estuviera molesto no te miraría_", por lo que me despreocupé.

Miré el reloj pegado al muro y la hora me hizo sobresaltarme. ―_Mierda, es hora de decidir_ ―pensé, pero la decisión ya estaba hecha. ―¡Tengo que ir al baño! ―exclamé hacia Sakura, mientras ella se frotaba la sien.

―¡Joder, Naruto! ¿Qué no te puedes aguantar? ―dijo frunciendo el seño, pero negué con mi cabeza a la vez que me agarraba mis partes. ―Está bien ―dijo haciendo una seña con la mano que indicaba que me fuera.

Salí inmediatamente, pero no me dirigí en la dirección del baño, sino en la contraria: hacia la salida. Salté hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea y miré hacia tras para observarla. Hice una serie de formas con mis manos realizando un Jutsu de protección. En seguida, algo así como un globo rodeó a Konoha dejándome más que satisfecho. ―Bien, eso será suficiente ―dije para encaminarme al bosque que circundaba a la villa.

Mientras iba de rama en rama no pude evitar temblar de nerviosismo, mezclado con un poco de emoción y una gota explosiva de excitación. De repente me detuve. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el árbol en el cual estaba afirmado, entretanto la otra mano se posaba en una rama. Miré hacia tras y pensé en devolverme, pero no. Yo nunca he sido un cobarde y no pensaba comenzar a serlo ahora: si tenía que tirarme al teme, me lo tiraba; y si tenía que mamarme la humillación de mi vida, pues me la mamaba.

Con más confianza salté al árbol siguiente para seguir con mi camino.

Llegué al "lugar de los hechos", pero Sasuke no estaba. Mierda, sabía que tenía un orgullo, pero…

―_Cierto…_ ―me dije. Había caído en la cuenta de que Sasuke no era tan estúpido como yo. Él no era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a fortalecer el lazo del que tanto le había costado zafarse cuando aún era un niño. _―…cierto_ ―me repetí sonriendo amargamente. Al repetirme nuevamente lo idiota que era, mi mano se fue inconscientemente a mi pecho. Esta vez dolían los sentimientos, no el orgullo.

Estaba dispuesto a irme, pero me sobresalté al escuchar su voz.

―Que puntual dobe.

* * *

_Ok, quiero dar gracias a todos los reviews que me han dejado. Los he respondido todos, menos a los que son como anónimos :S! Pero definitivamente gracias a TODOS :3!_

_Especialmente a: ddeiSmile, sakura1402, hao3572, Mikane, starlightnorain, Etsuko Sayuri, Kyan-kun, Daneshka Boticcelli, TokioGirl y a sam :D!_

_que son todos xDD! Pero gracias :3!_

_Besos y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

**"Nuestro Secreto"**

_Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

―Que puntual dobe.

Miré hacia arriba. En la última rama del árbol más cercano estaba el azabache contemplándome. Una agradable calma me inundó. Y es que de solo saber que el orgullo no era lo más importante me producía algo de alegría que me era difícil reconocer, pero así era.

―Tú has llegado primero ―respondí tratando de conservar algo de dignidad.

―Solo para ver tu cara de desesperación ―dijo sonriendo son sorna. ―_Mierda, verdad que este ha nacido, vivido y morirá para cabrearme_ ―pensé haciendo cara de fastidio.

Bajé del árbol en un solo salto. Él hizo lo mismo hasta que estuvimos separados por unos cuantos metros. Mi respiración se alteró ligeramente cuando Sasuke comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pero decidí no moverme de mi puesto desafiándolo a que se detuviera.

Casi agradeciéndome el no haberme movido, se colocó frente mío casi rozando su nariz con la mía hasta que ocurrió lo que esperaba: en cámara lenta nuestros puños chocaron provocando un sonido indescriptible. Luego de eso, tomé firmemente el borde del cuello de su camisa y lo miré con cólera en los ojos, lo increíble fue que lo acerqué inmediatamente a mí para devorar su boca violentamente.

Nos separamos al instante, hasta que él tomó mi mentón para nuevamente juntarnos, pero esta vez con suavidad. Una mano suya se colocó en mi cintura para atraerme más a su cuerpo. Con solo ese mínimo contacto ya mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera salvaje. Su otra mano se colocó en mi nuca ahondando el beso para hacerlo más profundo, más pasional.

Una vez nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos para encontrar nuestras miradas. Ahora sus dos manos estaban en mi cintura tirando de mí para que todo mi cuerpo estuviera en vecindad con el suyo. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi ropa, mientras yo me embelesaba con ese perfecto rostro. Mordí mi labio inferior usando todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme a él cual gato en celo, pues estaba acariciando mi espalda baja.

Luego de eso soy yo quien nuevamente cazó sus labios. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello haciendo que nos desestabilizáramos y nos fuéramos lentamente hacia tras hasta chocar contra un árbol. Él se apoyó y tomó mi cadera acercándola a la suya. Abrí su camisa blanca para repasar con mis manos todo su pecho bajándolas luego hacia su abdomen. De esa manera, él bajó el cierre de mi chamarra hasta llegar con sus dedos al comienzo de mi pantalón.

Terminé por desnudarlo arriba y me fui directamente hacia su pálido cuello que besé con deseo. De a poco nuestros cuerpos fueron cayendo sobre la hierba, enloqueciéndose uno con el otro. Sasuke, sobre mí, cazó mi cuello marcándolo como suyo. Luego sus labios fueron bajando entre beso y beso hasta llegar a mi pecho. Jadeé inquieto, pero eso no lo detuvo de su actuar, es más, impulsado por mi deseo bajó más hasta llegar a mi abdomen para con sus dedos comenzar a desprenderme lentamente de mi prenda inferior.

Una vez miró que mi miembro estaba excitado, me tomó para colocarme sobre suyo, dejándome sentir también su excitación. Me besó con furia hasta dejar mis labios rojos y luego de eso, junto con el movimiento de caderas que iniciamos, fuimos perdiendo el control hasta que desnudos sobre la hierba logramos llegar al éxtasis.

Solo bastó que tocara con delicadeza mi erección para que yo acabara ferozmente sobre su mano. Él sonrió maliciosamente cuando me sintió gemir sobre sus labios. Me volvió a besar después de eso, llegando al orgasmo esperado.

Recuperamos el aliento después de nuestro fugaz encuentro un tiempo después. Nuestras manos seguían unidas y yo las sostenía firmemente. Con mis ojos cerrados sentía como el gélido viento comenzaba a entumecerme mi espalda provocándome más que un escalofrío. Sasuke al notar eso tomó mi chaqueta y me la aventó a la cara.

―Dobe ―dijo levantándose con una sonrisa de lado. Comenzó a ponerse su ropa y lo imité a regañadientes. Aunque no esperaba que gozáramos del post "sexo" juntos, tampoco deseaba que se fuera inmediatamente.

Ese fue el segundo encuentro que habíamos tenido desde que nos habíamos despedido a golpes cuando éramos solo unos niños. Acotar que no eran encuentros normales era redundante, ya que lo normal hubiera sido pelear y desearnos la muerte, pero había algo más que me producía extrañeza. Era esa tensión sexual que había entre nosotros y comienzo a creer que siempre ha existido.

Sasuke jamás me hubiera permitido rozarlo con otra intención que no fuera golpearlo.

Esto no es solo un toqueteo normal entre antiguos amigos y rivales, esto trasciende lo natural.

Había respuestas que yo deseaba, quería saber la verdadera razón de lo que estábamos haciendo. No creía que fuera solo… sexo. Quería saber, más que cualquier otra cosa, como habíamos permitido ―y como había permitido él― que termináramos en este tipo de situación. Lo complicado ahora, sería atravesar la enorme pared de hormigón que siempre había sido el azabache…

―Sasuke ―musité mientras él colocaba su espada en el lugar correcto. ―¿Qué sucedió cuando… ? ―comencé, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar a preguntar realmente. ―¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea? Si me aceptabas de esta manera ¿por qué te fuiste? ―pregunté provocando que desviara la mirada inmediatamente. Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que por fin contestó.

―No te importa ―dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

―_Mierda ―_pensé tornando mi cara a una molesta.

―Sasuke, ¡solo dime qué mierda pasó! ―terminé gritando, pero él hizo oídos sordos. ―Joder, sabía que eras una pared, pero no una roca. Si no me dices lo que pas…

―Tú no quisiste recordar ―dijo finalmente.

―_¿Qué yo no quise recordar?_ ―me dije, pero en ese mismo momento, la imagen de nuestra pelea en el Valle del Fin se materializó en mi mente.

Nos gritábamos cosas, pero había frases de Sasuke que no lograba comprender. Él me pedía que recordara, pero yo no le respondía. No porque no deseaba, sino porque no entendía. Cuando me tomó por los hombros me susurró en el oído que por favor recordara lo que habíamos vivido, pero lo golpeé. Creía que no era necesario escucharlo si deseaba ir con esa asquerosa serpiente por poder.

―No entiendo ―dije terminando ese recuerdo. Sasuke se acercó a mí, pero se detuvo. Luego dio vuelta la cara.

―Olvídalo… ―susurró. Y fue en ese momento cuando cierto recuerdo se hizo presente en mi mente.

Me había despertado en un hospital y todo era muy confuso. Tenía cables en los dos brazos y vendas en mi cabeza. Había mirado hacia la derecha y me había encontrado con el azabache mirándome con preocupación. Estábamos solos en esa pequeña habitación. Me decía que todo iba a estar bien, pero yo le había respondido que no fuera tonto, que Naruto Uzumaki no se enfermaba, y que por lo general un Uzumaki no era débil. Luego de eso le pregunté porque había adornos de navidad si estábamos en mayo, pero el rostro que confirió el Uchiha me había sorprendido.

Rápidamente llamó a Tsunade pidiéndole explicaciones. En realidad exigiéndole que hiciera algo, mientras yo los miraba confuso. La Quinta Hokage me miró un buen rato. Me preguntó qué día era y yo le dije que no sabía bien, pero que el cumpleaños de Chouji había sido hace una semana más o menos. Sasuke golpeó la pared tan fuerte que hizo retumbar la habitación.

―Se les pasa con un golpe ¿cierto? ―había dicho el azabache mientras se acercaba a mí con el puño en alto, pero Tsunade lo detuvo.

―Ni se te ocurra tocarlo Uchiha ―advirtió la ninja médico. ―Si en una semana no da indicios de recordar nada, comenzaremos un tratamiento.

―¿Recordar qué? ¿Qué mierda pasa? ―preguntaba yo, pero en ese momento Sasuke salía de la habitación golpeando todo a su paso.

El recuerdo terminó en ese momento, dándole concordancia a las palabras que ahora me decía este Sasuke de dieciocho años. Me solté de su agarre mirándolo seriamente.

―Aun no comprendo ―dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza. Y fue en ese momento cuando la sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una cicatriz surcaba mi cabeza cerca de mi oreja. Miré a Sasuke sorprendido mientras la palpaba por toda su extensión. Él tomó mi mano con la cual tocaba la herida ya sellada y se la puso en su pecho cerca del corazón. Mi mente se nublo por momentos hasta que noté como mi vista se volvía completamente negra.

.:::::::::.

Desperté poco tiempo después sobre un blando pastizal sobresaltándome. Me preguntaba cómo había llegado allí, pero las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido estallaron sobre mi cabeza. Levanté mi brazo lentamente y con mi mano comencé a palpar cerca de mi oreja. Ahí estaba, sobresaliente, y nunca la había sentido tan presente como en ese instante.

En realidad nunca me habían explicado bien como me había golpeado tan fuerte para dejarme una huella tan grande, pero tampoco era una duda existencial, simplemente vivía con ella sin saber cuál era la gran verdad.

Me refregué los ojos tratando de abrirlos bien y averiguar dónde me encontraba, pero mis dudas fueron resueltas en ese mismo segundo. Apoyado en un árbol estaba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Lo miré fijamente pensando si era o no real, si acaso estaba soñando, pero no. El mismísimo Uchiha se hizo cargo de enseñarme que era la pura realidad abriendo los ojos y mirándome con su cara de pocos amigos.

Se levantó y al notar que yo estaba bien tomó agua y me la tiró en la cara.

―Sirve para quitarte la estupidez ―dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

No me había dado cuenta, pero estábamos al lado de una laguna. Como era de noche, la luna se reflejaba luminosa sobre el agua.

―Idiota ―le respondí tratando de levantarme, pero las piernas no me respondían bien. Hice el amague de caerme, pero el Uchiha me sostuvo con un brazo. Lo empujé tratando de reincorporarme sin ayuda. ―Puedo solo. Un Uzumaki…

―Un Uzumaki no es débil, lo sé ―dijo Sasuke terminando mi frase. Lo miré cabreado. Ya el solo hecho de saber que algo del pasado me había perdido, y que me tenía a mí como protagonista, me enfurecía. Me hacía sentir como espectador de mi propia vida.

―Necesito una explicación ―sentencié mirándolo, pero como es costumbre, corrió la cara dejándome en el aire.

―No es necesario ―respondió escuetamente.

―¡¿Cómo crees que voy a vivir en paz si no me dices que mierda pasó? ―exclamé perdiendo la paciencia. ―No me puedes dejar con la duda ―amenacé.

―Eres Hokage y yo un renegado, no sirve de nada decirte la verdad ―dijo tomándome de los brazos. Nos miramos con furia, pero solo eso. No me atrevía a hacer otra cosa. ―No cambiará nada, nuestros planes son diferentes.

―¿Piensas atacar la aldea? ―pregunté arrugando el entrecejo haciendo que me soltara nuevamente.

―No mientras tú seas Hokage ―sentenció. Sentí entonces como la rabia me subía por el cuello hasta mi cara y luego a mi coronilla explotando en un certero golpe de lleno en toda su cara. Lo hice volar hasta que cayó en la laguna junto a nosotros. Se levantó lento limpiándose la sangre que le corría por la barbilla. Me acerqué rápido corriendo sobre el agua para atajarlo nuevamente, pero me sostuvo los puños.

―¡Hasta que tu mueras dejaré de ser Hokage! ―exclamé colérico y forzando el empuje de mis manos hacia delante haciéndolo retroceder. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado confundiéndome.

―Eso siempre lo he tenido claro ―dijo y lo solté.

* * *

_Emm, hola xD!_

_Si, si, me demoré muchísimo . lo se. Para todo existen explicaciones que no daré para que no se aburran xD!_

_En fin... ah! quiero agradecer sus nuevos reviews, que son preciosos. Siempre me alientan a seguir adelante :3!_

_Gracias de nuevo y espero se diviertan, porque la historia da un giro como que inesperado :S!_

_Las opiniones con respeto siempre son bienvenidas :D!_

_Besitos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)!_

_Javi._


	5. Chapter 5

**"Nuestro Secreto"**

_Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

―Eso siempre lo he tenido claro ―dijo y lo solté.

Me había pillado desprevenido. Una ola de emociones se hacía paso en mi interior y yo trataba de impedirla con esta inútil careta de seriedad. Estaba conmovido y él lo sabía, es por eso que desvió su mirada que denostaba una mezcla entre ira y vergüenza.

―Bien, si es así, yo regreso a la aldea ―dije dándome la vuelta y regresando a tierra firme. ―Necesito cerciorarme de algo.

―Por sobre mi cadáver, dobe ―respondió siguiendo mis pasos.

—_Mierda _—pensé.

Mantuve firmemente mi mirada en la suya una vez estuvo frente a mí. Él la escudriñó de vuelta. Si no hacía algo en ese momento jamás podría saber qué me había pasado, pero ¿por dónde debía empezar a buscar?

—_Tsunade… informe médico… hospital._ —Medité.

Si, Tsunade lo debía haber dejado por escrito. Y lo más probable es que ése expediente médico estaría en alguna parte dentro del hospital de Konoha.

Miré minuciosamente el camino de regreso a la aldea e impulsivamente me lancé a correr al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha.

―_Debo ser más rápido_ ―pensaba mientras aceleraba el compás de mis pies hasta ya no verlos. A mi lado apareció Sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿¡Qué ganas haciendo esto! —exclamó hacia mi posición.

—_¿Y en realidad qué es lo que gano?_ —pensé para mis adentros. —_Creo que, al fin y al cabo, no soy muy bueno pensando las cosas en el momento._ —Sonreí. El Uchiha me miró, pero siguió a mi lado esperando una respuesta coherente.

—Ya lo veremos —respondí corriendo a un lado suyo.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes. Luego se alejó.

Salté velozmente a la cima de un árbol para ver cuánto camino me faltaba por recorrer, pero no contaba con la astucia del maldito Uchiha haciendo katones a los árboles a mí alrededor. Gracias a eso logró adelantarse un par de cientos de metros, pero no sería suficiente para ganarme. Salté a tierra e hice un jutsu de aire provocando una especie de tornado que extinguió el fuego inmediatamente.

Seguí mi camino y ya solo me faltaban unos kilómetros. Desgraciadamente había perdido de vista al vengador, pero tenía la certeza de que si él lograba cruzar la barrera de la villa me enteraría de inmediato gracias al sello que había colocado, y eso aun no sucedía.

Seguí corriendo y saltando a través de las ramas de los árboles, pero no lograba atisbarlo.

No fue hasta que alcancé a diferenciar por entre los árboles la gran entrada que protegía a Konoha que lo vi "esperándome". Él, al notar mi presencia cruzó la barrera conmigo detrás suyo.

Ninjas soldado habían por todas partes, lo que me provocó escalofríos. Si veían a Sasuke, éste estaría obligado a matarlos, algo que yo no deseaba. Necesitaba encontrar a ese imbécil, pero ¿dónde mierda se había metido?

Me acerqué sigilosamente al sector donde se encontraba el centro médico que custodiaba Sakura y es ahí donde lo vi. En la copa de un árbol estaba Sasuke mirando el edificio que se erguía frente a nosotros. Desde el techo donde me encontraba observando al Uchiha salté precipitadamente hasta la copa del árbol balanceándola. Si no fuera por el viento, cualquier ninja soldado hubiera pensado que el árbol había cobrado vida propia y deseaba echarse una siesta.

Pero no.

―Naruto... ―dijo Sasuke alertándome de la posición en la que habíamos quedado luego de tratar de afirmarnos por el violento movimiento del árbol. Mi brazo completo estaba ágilmente acomodado alrededor de su cintura, claramente asegurándome de que el vengador no cayera —cuestión inútil por cierto— y fuera descubierto, pero lo que no podía descifrar era qué hacía mi pierna en medio de las dos suyas y mi otra mano en su trasero.

Sus manos ya estaban aseguradas en otro lado, por lo que no pude advertir dónde se habían posicionado durante el movimiento, pero bueno... eso puede quedar para la imaginación.

―Lo siento ―dije sin crear un gran preámbulo y sacando con cuidado cada extremidad de mi cuerpo desde el objeto de mí deseo.

Una vez separados hice el amague de darme impulso, pero fui detenido por la mano del Uchiha en mi brazo. —Naruto —dijo con decisión, —no necesitas esto. —Continuó mientras miraba la extensión del edificio con mirada distante.

—¿¡De qué mierda me estás hablando! —grité provocando que su mano se instalara en mi boca.

—_Tan impulsivo_ —susurró observándome con su Sharingan. Ese mismo Sharingan que luego se cercioró de que nadie nos hubiera visto o escuchado. —Si tan solo me escucharas.

Su mano lentamente se separó de mi boca y hasta dio un paso hacia atrás para continuar hablando: —Cualquier _verdad_ que descubras Naruto —dijo con énfasis en la palabra _verdad, —_cualquier cosa de la que te enteres, no va a cambiar nada.

Mi corazón palpitó fuerte, sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero lo que perdería ¿iba a ser, quizás, más de lo que ganaría?

—La historia ya está escrita. Nuestros caminos han sido separados. —Finalizó observándome con dureza.

—Pues a mi parecer, —Comencé —es que te vas a terminar tragando todas esas malditas palabras —dije acercándome más de lo permitido y rozando el rostro del vengador con el mío.

Su respiración chocó con la mía. Era cálida y se sentía a hogar.

Bajé del árbol de un salto y haciendo uso de todas mis habilidades ninja me infiltré por una ventanilla. Al entrar me encontré con un laberinto de cajas que no debía mover ¿dónde me encontraba? ¿En una bodega? Cualquier ruido, cualquier movimiento significaría mi fin, ya que no estaba preparado para un SuperPuñetazo no jutsu de Sakura.

Me escurrí como pude por entre las cajas hasta encontrar una puerta que me conducía a un pasillo completamente oscuro. Lo crucé mientras me preguntaba por qué me sentía como un fugitivo buscando libertad.

Entre las puertas que pasé encontré una que tenía un cartel que decía: "_Historiales Médicos, Acceso Restringido"_

—_Maldita la hora en que tenía que ser Hokage_ —pensé mientras trataba de no pensar demasiado en la cantidad de leyes que estaba violando en ese momento y en el castigo que recibiría si era atrapado en el acto. _—¿Por qué tenía que terminar metido en esto en medio de la noche? ¿Por qué no vine en el día y simplemente le pregunté a Sakura? _

—_Tan impulsivo_ —pensé acordándome de las palabras del vengador. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba entrando por la puerta.

Dentro estaba repleto de cajones con quizás cuantos historiales de millones de pacientes que alguna vez habían cruzado las puertas del hospital.

—_¿Busco por "N" o por "U"?_ —medité.

Me dirigí a la U, ya que fue el primer cajón que encontré. Lo abrí y busqué _Uzumaki_, pero no había nada. Luego fui a la N, pero no estaba _Naruto… _¿Qué acaso se había deshecho de él? Imposible.

Frustrado, salí de ahí con una ligera decepción. Llevé mi mano nuevamente a la cicatriz, tocándola suavemente. Hice un mohín de puro disgusto, pero luego recordé.

—¡Quizás…!

No había sido hace mucho cuando enfermo del estómago Sakura me había hecho un chequeo. Tenía una importante misión en la aldea oculta de la niebla y no me sentía bien. Entré a su despacho con pocas ganas y Sakura estaba escribiendo sobre una carpeta. La cerró para dirigirse a mí y fue en ese momento que noté que la carpeta tenía escrito "Naruto" en el frente.

—Tus síntomas son claros, tienes diarrea y bueno… quizás solo diarrea —dijo desconcertada abriendo la carpeta nuevamente para asegurarse. —¿Qué comiste?

—Tomé leche.

—Descompuesta seguramente.

—Sabía bien —dije con tono aburrido, mientras me echaba en la silla con los brazos cruzados igual que un niño de cinco años.

—Por trillonésima vez —dijo Sakura con voz cansina. —Trata de mirar la fecha de vencimiento.

—Si, si…

Cuando ya me marchaba, me di vuelta para despedirme y vi que Sakura colocaba la carpeta en un cajón en su escritorio.

—_En su despacho… _—pensé —_¡Qué está en el último maldito piso!_

Me dirigía al final del oscuro pasillo para subir las escaleras. Arriba era otro pasillo, tan oscuro cómo el anterior. Lento y con cuidado me deslicé para no ser descubierto, hasta llegar al último piso. Al final de ese pasillo estaba una puerta que tenía un cartel que ponía "Sakura Haruno". Me quedé de piedra cuando detrás de mí sentí una presencia. Me pegué a la pared esperando que ningún atisbo de luz me llegara, pero el individuo iba demasiado cansado como para verme si así fuera el caso. Al meterse en una de las habitaciones contiguas a la oficina me dirigí a paso rápido.

Abrí la puerta en silencio amparándome al pensamiento de que la ninja médico no estuviera dentro del establecimiento y rogando de que a estas horas estaba plácidamente durmiendo en su casa.

Cerré la puerta lo más despacio posible. Volví mi vista a la pequeña habitación, pero mi atención fue inmediatamente desviada a la pared que destacaba diplomas colgados en ella.

Seguida por Ino, Sakura Haruno se había convertido en la ninja médico de excelencia en Konoha y otras aldeas ninjas. No por nada era la directora del hospital que administró la vieja Tsunade antes de jubilar, por lo tanto, no me llamaba tanto la atención que hasta el mismo Raikage alabara en hermosos diplomas a la kunoichi.

Sin dejar de mirar la pared, tropecé con una silla haciendo según yo un ruido extremadamente fuerte.

―_Maldito trasto_ ―pensé mientras lo miraba con llamas saliendo de mis ojos.

Luego abrí un primer cajón del escritorio que allí se encontraba. Saqué la carpeta que había, pero se trataba de otro paciente. Luego los otros y nada.

Busqué en los cajones del mueble al lado de la puerta y nada. Luego busqué en el mueble que estaba pegado a la pared y que contenía cientos de libros, pero ninguno hablaba de historiales médicos, por lo que descarté inmediatamente. Algo que estaba sobre ese mismo mueble llamó mi atención. Por ello me estiré más de lo normal aferrándome al encimero, pero aun no lograba alcanzar esa carpeta amarilla que se asomaba llamándome desesperada.

Me impulsé con fuerza un poco más, pero no resultó como quise. El mueble se tambaleó furiosamente, mientras yo comenzaba a afirmarlo en dirección contraria, pero no necesité demasiada fuerza, ya que alguien me estaba ayudando. Inmediatamente pensé en la ninja médico y en el fuerte puñetazo que me llegaría por haber entrado a su oficina sin permiso, pero no. Esa blanca mano no era de Sakura y menos de mujer.

Me di vuelta al instante sorprendiéndome por la osadía de Sasuke de haber entrado así sin más.

―¿Buscabas esto? ―dijo balanceando una pulcra carpeta en la otra mano que no sostenía el mueble.

―¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ―exclamé con ira.

―Eso podría preguntarte Sakura a ti ―respondió sonriendo malévolamente.

Tenía razón. Los dos estábamos en el lugar equivocado, pero yo solo arriesgaba una golpiza por parte de la ninja médico, él arriesgaba cárcel y muerte.

―¿Por qué viniste? ―pregunté, pero no fue necesaria una respuesta que me convenciera. Sasuke se acercó rápido a mí besándome en el acto. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello arrimándome más a él, uniéndome más a su cuerpo. Me levantó tomándome de las piernas y empujándome contra el mueble que anteriormente estaba examinando.

Cuando pude colar mis manos por debajo de su camisa hice un jadeo de satisfacción. Luego de eso, el azabache me llevó sobre la mesa y me sentó.

Enloqueciéndonos uno sobre el otro nos acostamos sobre el escritorio corriéndonos descaradamente mano, sin importarnos que fuera ahí donde Sakura hacía importantes trabajos.

Sasuke sobre mí, cazó mi cuello hasta marcarlo como suyo. Yo, extasiado, cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero fue necesario solo un segundo para recordar porque estaba en la oficina de Sakura. Miré el suelo y me percaté de que ahí estaba la carpeta. Sasuke seguía besándome bajando cada vez más, lo que me hacía más difícil procesar el siguiente paso.

Coloqué mis manos en su cara para llevarla a la mía y tomar sus labios una vez más. Luego de que hubiera colocado sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, agarré su cuerpo y rodé con él hasta caer al piso. La carpeta quedó en su espalda y yo, arriba, mantenía el monopolio sobre su cuerpo. Tenía una ventaja que no debía abandonar por nada.

El trató de rodar nuevamente para quedar arriba, pero se lo impedí. En ese momento nos miramos con gesto relativamente adusto. Él había captado mi plan.

—Jamás —musitó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Te crees muy listo —sonreí, mientras forzaba nuestra posición para que él no lograra ningún tipo de ventaja.

* * *

Hola :) (que cínica xD)

Supongo que estarán enojados... D:, pero si ya subí :D! Sin resentimientos ¿verdad? xD

Nos vemos en le verano del 2013 xDD, broma! Lo dejaré en un "nos vemos" :)

Siempre es un gusto escribir para ustedes :)

Javi.


End file.
